1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adjusting photographing parameters of a digital camera, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting photosensitiveness of a digital camera.
2. Related Art
With the development of digital cameras, photography is no longer expensive consumption. A user can photograph a wanted image at will to record a time or scene worth remembering.
When photographing, a user usually hopes that the photographed picture is clear. Therefore, when a target (which can be scenery, a person or an object) is photographed, a satisfactory picture can be photographed only when a focal length and brightness of the target are adjusted suitable.
With the advancement of science and technology, a digital camera usually provides a function of setting photographing parameters automatically. Generally speaking, the digital camera calculates suitable photographing parameters for a target.
Light quantity emitted by a flash lamp of a digital camera can be adjusted according to a distance between the digital camera and the target.
A relation between flash intensity of a flash lamp and a distance of a target and a value of an aperture coefficient can be represented by GN=f×L. The GN represents the flash intensity (that is, a guide number (GN)), the f is the aperture coefficient, and the L is the distance between the target and the digital camera. The GN is a magnitude of evaluating luminous intensity of the flash lamp and is a major basic index for representing performance of the flash lamp.
In a photograph area of the digital camera, usually a plurality of objects exists. Generally speaking, the digital camera uses one of the objects as a target. As the digital camera provides a fill light for the target when photographing, in the photographed image, compared to the target, an image of the object relatively farther away from the digital camera is blurred and/or has relatively dark brightness.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.